


The Art of Falling for a Bad Boy

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: This was supposed to be part of the BTS reaction "Encounter with Their Crush" buuuuut it's much longer.





	The Art of Falling for a Bad Boy

 

Jessica had one rule when she entered high school two years back. Avoid BTS at all cost. They weren’t people she wanted to know, but had to know as they were the “bad boys” of her school. She began to shut her locker just to have a unpleasant jump scare as Taehyung’s face appeared from behind her locker. Her books hit the floor with a loud bang drawing the attention of those around them.

Taehyung gave her one of his infamous smirks as his tongue traced his upper lip, “Hey, I don’t think we’ve met.” His eyebrow twitched as he shook his black bangs out of his eyes, “I’m Kim Taehyung.” He held out his hand to shake hers.

Jessica pursed her lips as she bent down and gathered her books. She stood upright as she reached up and slammed her locker, “I’m… not interested.” She turned on her heels and went to class.

Taehyung watched her leave as his tongue traced his teeth. His wide smirk still lingered as Jungkook approached him.

He gripped Taehyung’s shoulder and laughed, “Why’d you talk to her? You know she hates us.”

Taehyung’s smirk fell as he looked at Jungkook curiously, “We know her?”

Jimin let out a chuckle, “That’s Seong Jessica. You know the goody two shoe nerd. Big glasses. Long hair. Girl who’s been in our classes since 6th grade.”

Jungkook whistled, “Guess she decided to ditch the glasses and cut her hair. She looks good with short hair–sexier even.”

Taehyung elbowed him, “Watch it. I saw her first.” He looked back to see she had long but disappeared and he tsked. The bell rang and Jimin called him to ditch out which Taehyung strolled up to Jimin and Jungkook before they made their way to the rooftop where the others were bound to be.

 

 

Jessica was in art and the teacher was putting each student in pairs. The teacher knew Jessica preferred to work alone, so she was usually put with Kim Taehyung knowing that he would never show up to class.

The door swung open and her homeroom teacher walked in with Taehyung’s ear in his hand. Taehyung hissed in pain as his teacher pulled him into class, “Sorry for interrupting.” He let go of Taehyung’s ear, “Get to your seat.”

Taehyung clicked his teeth in annoyance, “You act like I know where that is.” Their homeroom teacher reached up to hit Taehyung in the back of his head when Taehyung met eye contact with Jessica. He dodged the slap as he made his way to Jessica who looked back at her piece in front of her. “I didn’t know you were in my class.”

“You’d know if you’d bother showing up.”

Taehyung dropped in the seat beside her and smirked, “Classes just aren’t my style, babe.”

Jessica’s hand stilled as she gripped the pencil tightly in her hand, “Call me babe again and I’ll lodge this pencil down your throat.”

“Kinky” he teased.

Before she could snap back, their art teacher cleared her throat, “Well yes… Jessica since your partner is here… I guess you two can work together.”

“Here that, we’re partners.”

Jessica rolled her eyes, “Great… So much fun.”

 

 

Since their art project, Jessica found herself spending time with Taehyung time to time. She didn’t know how or why it happened, but she found herself befriending the bad boy she swore to stay away from. Something about Taehyung attracted her to him. His boxy smile behind his typical bad boy image. His goofy grins and jokes.The only thing she wished would change was his lack appearance in class. He rarely ever attended and it was only ever art class since he knew he would be able to be with Jessica.

Jessica heard the first bell ring and she looked around her classroom to see her black hair boxy smile friend was absent. She pushed herself out of her chair and felt the eyes watch her as she headed out to the rooftop. With each step up to the roof, she internally cursed herself. Since becoming Taehyung’s friend, the teachers have looked to her as if she was his owner who forgot to leash him. The unwanted attention she got from befriending him was one she couldn’t stand. She swung open the rooftop door to find the strays lounging about.

Yoongi and Namjoon with cigarettes hung in their mouths as they watched her. “Tae, you got a guest.” Namjoon called out.

Taehyung was spread out on the rooftop, eyes shut as he took in the sun making no effort to move, “Tell them to come back later.”

Jessica approached him and gently pressed her foot on his stomach, “Or you can get up and get your butt to class.”

Taehyung’s eyes flew open, “Babe, you’re here!”

“I told you not to call me that. Let’s go. We’re going to be late to class.”

“Yes ma’am!” Jessica moved her foot off him and he jumped up and followed after her. “See ya later” he gave his friends a peace sign ignoring their remarks of him being whipped. Taehyung stuck his hands in his pockets as Jessica opened the rooftop door and descended down the first set of stairs.

“I don’t get why you come to school if you’re not even going to go to class.”

“I’m going to class now, aren’t I?” He grinned. Jessica shot him a look as if to say  _are you joking me_. He shrugged off her look, “Why go to class when everyone expects you to fail?” 

Jessica stopped at the platform and looked back at him, “And have you given them a reason to think otherwise?” Her question stopped Taehyung short. “You skip class everyday, you failed a grade, and you’re about to fail again. Why would others take you seriously when you obviously don’t? That’s your problem.”

Taehyung chewed on his gum as he approached her. His sudden movement startled her and she found herself stepping back against the wall, “And yours is that you take yourself  _too_ seriously. Ever think about letting loose? Putting your hair down, princess.” Jessica tugged at her pixie cut hair, “Okay” he chuckled as he stepped back from her, “Wrong choice of words. But really. When have you ever just had fun?”

Jessica scoffed as she fixed her uniform shirt, “Getting in trouble isn’t fun.”

“Getting in trouble isn’t, you’re right.” He nodded, “But not getting caught is. You free tonight?”

Jessica shook her head, “I have cram school.”

Taehyung shrugged, “Guess I’ll just go back to the rooftop.”

“Really?” She let out an exasperated sigh.

“I don’t take myself seriously, right?”

Jessica pinched the bridge of her nose, “Fine, I’ll go out with you tonight if you come to class.”

“Swear?”

She held out her pinky, “I swear.”

Taehyung grinned as he looped his pinky with hers. “Well let’s get to class.” He placed his hands behind his head, “I was going to come to class regardless, but at least I’ll get a reward out of it.” He skipped passed her and down the stairs. “Come on, we’ll be late” he sang out as Jessica stood there with a deadpan expression. He looked back and winked at her. She couldn’t believe she just fell for his trick. She shook her head as she followed him off to class.

 

 

Taehyung took Jessica out to eat at a fast food joint and refused her money when she tried to pay. They had talked and hung out at the restaurant as they ate. Taehyung’s boxy smile grew each time he made Jessica laugh or smile at him. After their quick dinner, he led Jessica by her hand as he looked about for a spot. “Here.” He came to a stop and let her hand go as he swung off his backpack and unzipped it. “Put this on” he held out a bandana which made Jessica look at him confused. “Unless you want to inhale large amounts of spray paint…” She took the bandana with shaky hands and tied it around her nose and mouth. Taehyung grinned as he picked up the purple spray paint and stood. “Scared?”

“Terrified.”

He noticed how stiff she was and placed the spray paint in her hands, “Relax” he chuckled. “Just think of this as an art field trip. You’re… adding life to the community.” Though her mouth was hidden, Taehyung could tell by her eyes she was unamused. Taehyung stood behind her and took her hand, “Just think of the wall as your paper” he whispered in her ear. His low voice sent shivers down her spine. He used her hood to protect his nose and mouth as he helped guide her hand as she pressed the nozzle. “Good job” he whispered. His breath rolled off her neck. Taehyung slowly stepped back as he felt her hand begin to move on its own. He grabbed a spray paint and shielded his face with his jacket as he joined her.

Jessica stepped back after adding the last touched of her art piece and stared at it as the shock settled in her. “Wow…”

Taehyung threw the last spray paint can in his bag and grinned, “Wow? That’s all? That’s fuckin beautiful.” He approached her as he looked back at the abstract piece on the wall.

“I can’t believe I made something that good.” She stared at it for a moment.

Taehyung noticed the light in her eyes dim as she looked away from it. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to miss this…”

“This?”

“Art…” Jessica looked up at Taehyung, “It’s not something I can pursue, so once high school ends so will my art.” She caught the questioning glance on his face, “My parents want me to become a doctor, so I’ll be going for that.”

“That’s stupid” he rolled his eyes. “Do what you want. Screw your parent’s dream. They should have become doctors if it was so important to them.” Jessica chuckled. “I’m serious, Jessi” he stood in front of her. His eyes met hers. His voice dropped an octave, “It’s your life. You get to decide what you want to do with it.”

Jessica found herself lost in his gaze. She played with her bottom lip as she thought of her reply, “I’ll think about it…” She replied earnestly.

Taehyung’s eyes glossed over her lips and they darkened as they watched her teeth drag against her bottom lip. He reached out and caressed her arm as he found himself lean towards her. Jessica’s eyes shut in anticipation which only encouraged Taehyung to continue. However, he saw the blue and red lights appear down the road. “Shit! Run!” Taehyung took Jessica’s hand as the police lights flashed behind them.

Jessica’s eyes opened as she felt Taehyung tug her forward. Jessica’s heart raced as she ran behind him. She looked back at the officers that had long but ditched their car to chase the two on foot. “Can we outrun them?” She couldn’t get in trouble with the police. That was the last thing she needed on her record.

Taehyung smirked, “No, but you can.” He swung her forward in front of him. He let go of her hand and she looked back at him in shock, “Go, I’ll be fine.”

Jessica wanted to stop, but she found herself continuing to run off as the police officers yanked Taehyung back against the wall. She ducked into a nearby alley as she peeked out to see Taehyung handcuffed and taken to the police car. She chewed on her gum as she took out her phone and phoned her brother. After two rings, she heard her brother’s exhausted voice. “Hey, Jake, I need your help…”

 

 

Jessica paced outside the police station as she waited to find out what will come of Taehyung. The cold autumn air blew around her and she shivered as her light jacket did little to protect her.

“So you got me out” Taehyung grinned as he descended the stairs with his hands stuffed in his pockets. “Do I wanna know how you did it?”

Jessica let out a relieved sigh as she smiled back at him, “I have my ways.” She silently thanked her brother for getting Taehyung off. He pulled his hand from his pocket and threw it around her shoulders as the two walked off the police station property. “That was dangerous—”

Taehyung laughed loudly, “You weren’t complaining when you were spray painting the wall. I’m use to it.”

“Let me finish” she elbowed him gently. “That was dangerous, but” she stopped and move in front of him, “but I had fun.” She flashed him a bright smile. “Though I will probably never do that again. Thanks for showing me a great time.”

She found herself in Taehyung’s arms. He gave her a wide mouth smile, “Probably? So you mean I have a chance to take you out again?”

Her eyebrow rose, “You make it sound like you took me on a date” she teased.

“Maybe” he hummed, “because I considered this a first date of many” he dropped his head closer to hers as he moved her bangs from her eyes. His bangs covered his eyes partially. “Didn’t you?” The street light hit his eyes enough for her to see the typical mischievous glint gone and replaced with a dark gaze.

Jiyeon’s eyes fluttered under her lashes as she looked up at him, “No, because I never got that kiss.” Her lips parted slightly as she bit her bottom lip.

Taehyung’s tongue swiped his lips, “We were interrupted, weren’t we?” He chuckled. “I’m sure we can have that do-over.” He whispered as he drew closer to her lips. His lips claimed hers as he tightened his hold on her waist.


End file.
